The Final Task
by ArwenC
Summary: Years after the war, Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament, and Hermione Granger is one of the appointed supervisors.
1. Chapter 1

Rain was pouring endlessly inside the moonlit bedroom. The wind was howling loudly, swinging and finally slamming the open window. Hermione's eyes shot open. She gave a quick glance at the clock on her nightstand, 3:37 a.m. She groaned as she left the warm space below the duvet. She knew she could have used her wand, a simple spell would have done the trick. But her mind was in a daze, and her Muggle instincts still took over, even after years and years of living as a witch. She reached for the window, struggling to close it, and stopped to observe the storm progressing in front of her. She loved the feeling of power and energy that it instilled, and she witnessed in awe the uncontrollable strength of nature. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud snore coming from the bed; she smiled as she looked over her shoulder to see the man sleeping next to her on the right side of the bed. His messy red hair was the only thing emerging from below the duvet, but Hermione could tell that he was fidgeting, probably noticing in his sleep that she was gone. A shiver running down her spine prompted her to return to Ron's side. When she did, she tangled her legs around his, feeling his body finally relax as her skin became close to his again. Hermione realized that neither of them had slept without the other for a long time, and she began to think about when they moved in together three years ago.

They started dating soon after the War ended. Five years later, they decided that it would be nice to live in the same house to have more privacy, since Ron still lived with his family at the Burrow. She bought the house with the money she saved from her job at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It was nothing too fancy but it was big enough for the two of them. She especially liked the location - Muggle central London - and it was close to the entrance of the Ministry of Magic, so that she did not have to worry about ever being late to work. Hermione looked at the time again: 3:55.

" _Shit_ " she thought, she really needed to go back to sleep if she wanted to wake up at seven, and so she wrapped her arm around Ron's hips, and closed her eyes.

Ron reacted to the sound of the alarm clock going off with a sigh. "Do you really need to wake up this early on a Saturday morning?" he complained, his voice still hoarse.

"Ron, you know I have to be at the Ministry in less than two hours to discuss the new team that will take care of the organization of the Triwizard Tournament! You should be happy for me, _and_ for you, since you will be getting VIW tickets to attend the ceremonies from your amazing girlfriend!" replied Hermione while looking in her closet, trying to find the skirt she wanted to wear.

"Really? Well then, I better go talk to _her_ about it!" smirked the Weasley.

"Ronald!" Hermione threw her slipper at him, but he had already left the room.

It was 9 a.m. sharp and Hermione Granger was already seated at the long, rectangular, dark-wooden table in one of the conference rooms on the second level of the Ministry of Magic. She was anxiously tapping her quill on the piece of parchment in front of her, looking around, and waiting for the others to come. All the members of the Department of Magical Games and Sports were to meet selected employees from various departments to coordinate their activities before the Tournament started. Hermione was there as head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and it was her first official meeting with other important people from the Ministry, which made her feel an enormous amount of pressure.

Two minutes later, she heard the door in front of her opening with a screech. She looked up and she was relieved when she saw who was walking towards her.

"Harry Potter. You are late." But she couldn't even pretend to be upset at her best friend for too long, so she raised her arms, waiting for him to hug her.

"Good morning to you, too, Hermione." He beamed at her, happy to see that his friend hadn't changed the slightest. "It's been too long."

"Indeed, but you are the busy one, Mr. Head of the Auror Office!" Hermione looked proudly at her friend.

Of course, the whole "I-defeated-Voldemort" thing helped with his career as an Auror, but she knew that it wasn't just luck or recognition from the magical community that made him the youngest Head of the Auror Office in history. Harry was good at his job, and she was glad she would be working with him; at least she knew one person was competent enough for the task. Hermione and Harry sat next to each other at the table as they began to catch up.

"And how's Ginny doing?" asked Hermione.

"Very well, she should be coming down from the seventh level any time soon. She was very excited to see you today." And right on cue, the door opened again, revealing Ginny's cheerful face, adorned by her long red hair.

The three friends talked as the room began filling with more people, most of whom Hermione had never seen before, but when a tall figure entered the room everyone got quiet.

Blaise Zabini quietly cleared his throat, and took a seat at the head of the table. Hermione never understood how he was promoted as head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He was a good Quidditch player, sure, but he never seemed to have the right… verve for that position. However, she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. After all, she did not know him that well; she was only familiar with the teenage version of him, and she certainly hoped he had changed in the past eight years. Everyone's eyes were on Blaise, waiting for him to start the meeting.

"Yes, good morning to all of you. I am afraid we must wait for the Minister of Magic to arrive, so that he can give us a few warnings and general recommendations." He scanned the whole room, looking unimpressed.

A few seconds later, someone knocked at the door, and entered the room. A young man approached Blaise, handing him a small piece of folded parchment. Blaise took it from the man's hand and read it. When he was done, a curious expression appeared on his face, one that Hermione couldn't quite decipher.

"It seems like there's been a small change of plans," he announced to the people in the room.

"Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt is too busy at the moment to begin the meeting, therefore we will be joined by his Senior Undersecretary, who will be here in his stead for the entire meeting." The room began to buzz, but the multitude of voices were halted when the door opened abruptly, once again.

The first thing that struck Hermione was the man's hair: blond, almost white, a bit longer than she remembered, but worn slicked back as always. She was trying to catch more details, as Draco Malfoy strode nonchalantly across the room to shake Blaise's hand, but all she could see was the frame of his body. He was tall and slender, he had always been, but his shoulders were now broader and more muscular. The black suit he was wearing was undoubtedly custom-tailored, and it made him look very serious and professional.

" _As if,"_ Hermione thought; no suit could hide the fact that underneath that fancy fabric, he remained an asshole.

Draco sat at the other head of the table, and he slightly bowed his head, as to give his permission to start the meeting.

Harry nudged Hermione with his elbow and whispered in her ear, "This will be fun."

The meeting was going smoothly, and Hermione had to admit that the team was well assembled. The witch, as the rest of the people present, were to travel to Hogwarts to attend the announcement and make sure that everything would be executed according to plan.

"The school term starts in a week, and Headmistress McGonagall will make the announcement on September 2nd. I've arranged for all of you to travel on the Hogwarts Express, which will leave King's Cross Station at 11 a.m. on September 1st, so you have some time to settle in and get ready." Hermione was convinced that forcing his colleagues to share a train with teenagers amused Blaise, as he tried to fight back a mischievous grin.

While Blaise was going over the routine, and answering questions from various members of the team, Hermione's eyes fell on Malfoy's face. His features were no longer boyish, and the sharpness of his nose and jaw went perfectly with his piercing grey eyes. He looked bored, or better, he seemed more interested in his own thoughts, rather than the conversation happening around him. Hermione had to admit that she was jealous of his prestigious position as Senior Undersecretary, and for a second she wondered if they chose him over her because of his social status.

" _Shacklebolt would never…"_ she thought while chewing her bottom lip.

Her gaze on Draco became more intense, but she wasn't focused on anything in particular, so she did not notice that the Slytherin alumnus was looking at her with curiosity. When she finally detected his eyes on her, she startled, and her quill darted from her hand onto the marble floor. Everyone looked at her, as she kneeled on the floor to grab her quill, and she could have sworn that the man coughing to hide his laugh, unsuccessfully, was Draco Malfoy.

Two hours later the meeting was over, and when Blaise dismissed the team, everybody ran to the door, ready to enjoy the rest of their Saturday morning. Still sitting on their chairs were Hermione, Harry, and Ginny who preferred to wait for the crowd to disperse.

"Hey, Hermione, why don't you join us for lunch?" asked Harry.

"Oh, I would love to, but I promised Ron I would have lunch with him!"

"Then you should both come!" Hermione couldn't say no to her friend's offer, so they agreed that they would meet in a couple of hours to give her the chance to go home and change into more comfortable clothes.

Before leaving the Ministry, Hermione went by her office to drop off a few papers and notes she wrote during the meeting, and to pick up a couple of book she left there. As she was walking towards the second level entrance door, she regretted her decision to pick up so many books at once. She was juggling the heavy volumes with both her hands, and when she finally reached the door, she realized that she was unable to open it.

 _"_ _So much for being the brightest witch of my age…"_ snorted the Gryffindor, who hesitantly reached the door handle with her two free fingers.

However, someone had been faster than her, and Hermione saw long fingers grasping the handle, opening the door for her. She exited the room, and turned around to thank her rescuer, but Draco was already gone.

Back home, Ron asked her how the meeting went. "Was anybody we know there?"

"Except for Harry, and Ginny, I only saw Blaise." She was not sure why she hadn't mentioned Draco, but it was too late to do it now, without raising any more questions.

"Oh, I've heard from Ginny that he is a real prick." Hermione nodded in response.

"Are you ready to go to lunch?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was 9 a.m. on September 1st, and Hermione Granger was panicking.

"I can't find my dress, the navy blue one, have you seen it? Merlin, we'll never get there on time!"

She felt Ron's arms around her hips and his chin resting on her left shoulder.

"Relax Hermione, you are not a student anymore! You can do whatever you want, enjoy the perks of working for the Ministry!"

Hermione turned her head to face her boyfriend. "And that's exactly why I have to be there on time! To be a good example for the students!" Ron laughed, and she could feel his body shacking against her back.

She released herself from his grip, gave him a quick kiss, and went to the bathroom.

-

Half an hour before the departure, Ron and Hermione apparated near Platform 9 and ¾, and after they checked if the area was clear, they dived into the wall. The platform was crowded with emotional adults, and restless kids, eager to meet their friends. Hermione saw a bunch of first years, and she recognized their anxious faces, because she had the same expression before boarding the train for the first time, many years ago.

A feeling of nostalgia invaded her. For a second she wished she could go back to when she was eleven, when everything was easier, although it never felt like it.

She saw her two friends approaching. She was glad that she would not be completely alone at Hogwarts. Although she always felt at home there, she also had to deal with many bullies acting deplorably during her seven years there, and some memories never quite go away.

She told Harry and Ginny to wait inside the train for her, so that she could say goodbye to Ron. Hermione knew she was going to miss him terribly, and that thought scared her. She was going to be away for only a couple of days, was she really that needy? She kissed him deeply and longing, and stopped to look at his blue eyes. Maybe this was good. Maybe she needed to be alone, so she wouldn't forget to rely on herself. She walked up the three steps to get onto the train, and she looked at Ron through the window.

He waved, and mouthed, "Love you."

She smiled in response, and headed to one of the compartments.

-

After ten minutes of walking along the corridor she hadn't yet seen a glimpse of Harry and Ginny. Giving up, she entered first empty compartment she saw, and sat next to the window. When the train started moving, she grabbed the book she was reading from her bag, and immersed herself in the story. The compartment door slid open, accompanied by a laugh.

"All right, I'll see you soon, mate. Let me know if you fin-" Draco stopped mid-sentence, when he noticed a presence in the compartment.

"Goodbye, Zabini," he concluded coolly.

If Hermione had to describe the situation to someone, only one metaphor was relevant: being in a cage. She was trapped within four walls (technically, two walls, a window, and a glass door) with a man who was the embodiment of a feline. He walked slowly, a calculating look on his face, and sat opposite to her. Both were waiting for a reaction from the other, but neither dared to speak first. Doing her best to look indifferent, Hermione raised her book in front of her eyes, and continued reading.

 _In this chapter, we'll be discussing the various conceptions of morality in the wizarding world during the 18th century. In this chapter…_

 _"No, wrong line."_

 _During. The. 18th. Century._

Hermione let out a frustrated groan. She knew he wasn't looking, but his proximity distracted her.

"Too hard for you to comprehend?" sneered Malfoy.

Hermione knew what he was doing; the question was, was she going to play along?

"Sod off, Malfoy."

"Such eloquence. Frankly, I thought the Ministry had higher standards."

"So did I."

Draco slowly nodded, the ghost of a smile on his lips, and Hermione knew she won the first round. As Draco was opening his mouth to add something, the door opened.

"There you are, Hermione! I've been looking for you for ages."

It took Harry a couple of seconds to understand that she was not alone.

"What…?"

Hermione said nothing, moving her eyes from Harry to Draco.

"Malfoy. To what do I owe the displeasure?"

"Potter. I was simply entertaining your female sidekick" – Hermione rolled her eyes at that expression – "until you found her."

"I will not say thank you, if that's what you want. Come on, Hermione, let's go." Harry turned to Hermione, expectantly.

"Oh, look at the Chosen One being bossy with the commoners. Granger, I am surprised you let him push you around! My, my! How the tables have turned. You look upset, Granger. Is there trouble in Paradise? Is the Golden Trio quarrelling?"

"I am _upset_ because you two are acting like children. We may be on the Hogwarts Express, but that doesn't mean you have to act like schoolboys!" she stared accusingly at both of them.

"Thank you, Harry, for inviting me, but I'd rather just stay here, we are almost there anyway."

Harry was reluctant to leave. "But…"

"I'll be fine, he only wants to provoke you to affirm himself as the alpha male." She lowered her voice. "Inferiority complex." Harry smiled, feeling reassured.

"Draco will let me read in peace, _right_?" Hermione gave Draco a threatening look.

Resigned, the Slytherin looked at her first, and then back to Harry.

"Right. Don't you worry, Potter. You go have fun with the Weasel…"

"Don't. You. Dare." Harry walked furiously towards Draco, who raised his hands in surrender.

"I'll leave before I hurt him badly. Let me know if you need anything." He said before leaving the compartment.

"Grumpy, your friend," said Draco, gesturing to the door.

"You are an arse, and I have nothing to say to you. So, please, keep your word."

Draco's lips sealed, forming a thin line. He nodded.

After a while the man sitting in front of her said quietly, "You used to, you know…"

Hermione looked up.

"Used to what?"

"Have something to say to me. At least for a while."

"Draco, I thought we agreed…" sighed Hermione, not sure how to respond to such candor.

"I know we did. It's just – "

"AAANYTHING FROM THE TROLLEY? Anything from the trolley, dears?" Asked the old lady with a kind voice.

"No, thank you."

"We'll take two Pumpkin Pasties."

They looked embarrassedly at each other, when they realized they spoke at the same time, leaving the lady confused.

Draco spoke up again. "Two Pumpkin Pasties, please."

He stood up to pay for them, and offered one to Hermione as he sat down.

The girl looked at him with gratitude. "You remembered they are my favorite."

"I agreed to ignore what happened, Granger, not to forget it."

Hermione was taken aback at his admission, so she remained quiet, and ate her pasty.

-

An hour later, they finally got off at Hogsmeade, where the carriages dragged by thestrals were waiting for them. Hermione saw Harry and Ginny's faces from afar, and walked fast to join them.

"How was the rest of the ride?" asked Harry inquisitively.

"It was just fine, Harry. You don't think I can handle Malfoy all by myself?"

After hearing those words Harry looked more relaxed, and smiled at his friend. The three of them began to walk to the carriages, when an imposing figure appeared in front of them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite Hogwarts students! Ex-students, forgive me. I always forget how grown up you all are."

Hagrid bent over to embrace all three of them at the same time.

"De ye want to get to the castle with me?"

"Sure! Are you going to ride one of the carriages?" asked Harry.

"Nonsense! I'll take ye on the boats!"

Hermione gasped, "But I thought only first years could go on them!"

"I won't tell if you won't," winked Hagrid.

-

Hermione forgot how beautiful the castle was, and she was glad she got another opportunity to watch it from the lake in all its magnificence. She was filled with excitement, which only increased as they were getting closer to the shore. Eight years had passed since she last saw the castle's high towers, and the myriad of yellow lights illuminating the inside. In her nightmares, she could still see the rubble in the courtyard, during the final battle against Voldemort. She often dreamed of a destroyed Hogwarts, with corpses lying around the grounds. Every time, she would wake up crying, with a feeling of hopelessness unwilling to leave. But now, seeing the castle again, she knew everything was fine. Hogwarts was rebuilt. The war was over. She felt at peace.

Memories from her first day at Hogwarts began to fill her mind as she approached the entrance to the Great Hall. She still felt small, surrounded by grandiose paintings and impossibly high ceilings, and her fingers were tingling as she placed them on the heavy door, and pushed.

It was a feast for her senses, and she didn't know what to focus on. Her eyes were darting around the hall to capture all the details, and her nose was trying to smell all the food on the table, while her ears were working to catch glimpses of conversations between the happy students. Everything felt so familiar, and yet, it wasn't. She did not recognize anyone sitting at the tables, and even among the professors she could only identify three or four faces. But she was back. She was home.

"Hey! I see Neville at the professors' table, let's go say hi!" said Harry who was walking behind her, holding Ginny's hand.

Professor Longbottom was talking to a pretty woman next to him, when the three friends approached him, he quickly said something to her, and then turned to the trio.

"Guys! I am so happy to see you here! Though I am quite disappointed that you had to wait for the Triwizard Tournament to pay me a visit," he said as he hugged his friends.

"Come sit next to me, or would you rather go back to the Gryffindor table?" he teased.

"I had a good time there, but it is time to go up the ladder and take my rightful spot on the platform," announced Ginny as she took a seat on Neville's left.

"Is Ron coming, too?" asked the Herbology professor.

"No, why would he?" said Hermione, and when she realized her tone could seem rude, she added, "I mean, he was busy with George at the shop, but he sends his regards. I am sure he will come during the opening ceremony!"

As the four friends chatted jovially, the Great Hall was quickly filling up. A loud clinking coming from Headmistress McGonagall brought all the attention to her.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly. Followed by the usual banquet. I wish you all a good evening."

A boy wearing a Prefect badge on his uniform walked down the aisle between the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw tables, holding the Sorting Hat, which he positioned gently on a stool in front of Minerva McGonagall. The Hat moved slowly to an upright position, and it began to speak:

"Sorting pupils is no easy task,  
I do not believe they should be apart,  
But this is what the founders ask,  
So I comply, by judging their heart.

What I ask you to keep in mind,  
Is that witches and wizards are of the same kind.  
What binds you is a remarkable bond,  
That cannot be broken by the flick of a wand.

Merlin's beard! I can feel the suspense!  
Come now, then, and let the ceremony commence!"

"What was that all about?!" asked Harry, looking at Hermione, who simply shook her head.

The Sorting Ceremony was quick, and the moment the last sorted witch sat at the Ravenclaw table, plates full of delicious food magically appeared in front of them. The Sorting Hat's song made Hermione uneasy, she was probably reading too much into it, but it definitely made her lose her appetite.

-

When dinner was over, Professor McGonagall showed the Tournament committee to their rooms. They all walked up to the 6th floor, where a portrait of a woman blocked the way to the guest wing.

"The password is _ad victoriam_ , each one of you has a room with a bathroom. All names are written on the door, so you'll know which room was specifically assigned for you. Have a good night." She smiled gracefully, and left.

Behind the portrait, there was a long corridor, with four rooms on each side, and one at the end. Harry stopped at the first door on the left, when he read his name on a golden plate.

"Oh, here I am. Well, goodnight, Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow in the morning." He smiled at his friend, turned to Ginny, and after he made sure that no one was paying attention to them, he winked at her.

Hermione saw the flirty exchange they shared, and thought that her plan to go talk to Harry had vanished.

Her room was the last one on the right side of the corridor. She opened the door, and she felt warm inside. The room was small and cozy, there was a small desk just below the window, a four-poster bed, and an armchair in front of a lit fireplace. The bed looked inviting, so she quickly changed into her pajamas and dived into it. Hermione slept soundly, waking up only once in the middle of the night when she heard a creaking sound coming out of her door.

She decided to ignore it—Hogwarts was safest place in the world, after all, right?—and she fell in a deep slumber.

On the other side of the door, Draco Malfoy was resting his forehead on its wooden surface, his fingers slowly tracing the letters carved on the golden plate. _e_.

-

Hermione woke up from the best sleep in a long time. She was excited about the day ahead of her, and she hoped everything would go on smoothly and with no obstacles. She opened her door, and she saw a blond man doing the same in front of her.

 _"Ok, maybe no obstacles at all is unrealistic."_

"Good morning, Malfoy. Sleep well?" She feigned interest, but she was not looking at him.

"Terribly."

They both stopped walking when they realized they were going to the same direction.

"I just… I've heard there's a common room behind that door where we could get, uh, tea or coffee," mumbled Hermione.

"Yes, that is why I was heading there," replied Malfoy, and the girl could tell that he was annoyed.

After they both finished their drinks, they emerged from the common room, to find an astonished Harry Potter looking at them. His jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Good morning, Hermione. Malfoy."

He looked at his friend as if he were trying to communicate to her telepathically, but his expression did not go unnoticed.

"If you think any harder your head will explode, Potter." And with that the Slytherin left the guest wing.

Harry's head turned back to face Hermione, still waiting for an explanation.

"Later. Let's go get breakfast first. I am starving."

-

The first half of the day was uneventful. The Tournament committee, made up of eight people, had a meeting to go over all the rules before the announcement to the students, which was going to occur right after lunch.

When Professor McGonagall saw that the students' plates were empty she stood up in front of the podium.

"I have an announcement to make. This year, Hogwarts has been chosen to host the Triwizard Tournament," – a loud cheer came from the four tables – "and anyone of age can write their name and put it in the Goblet of Fire. The names of the three participants will be proclaimed soon. Mr. Blaise Zabini kindly decided to come here to explain all the rules. If you have any questions, you may ask them at the end of his lecture."

Although Blaise did most of the talking, each member of the committee had something to say regarding their role. At the end, Minerva approached Blaise, Draco, and Hermione, who were standing closest to her.

"Thank you very much for what you are doing."

"It was our pleasure, and duty, Professor. I am so glad I was able to be back here for even a couple of days. If we are done here, I think I will go pack my bags."

"Pack your bags?" The Headmistress gave Hermione an inquisitive look.

"Yes, I was thinking about leaving in a couple of hours."

"Oh, no, Ms. Granger, I am afraid that won't happen. It was arranged for you to remain here and oversee the Tournament. I am sure I told you that!" Hermione felt like she was being the target of a nasty practical joke.

"No, Professor, no one told me about it."

"Well, now you know."

Draco Malfoy could not hold back his laugh any longer.

"You, too, Mr. Malfoy," added Minerva McGonagall, fleeing from the awkward situation.

Draco and Hermione glared at each other, before striding towards opposite directions as fast as they could.

-

Hermione was furious. Back in her room, she began pacing around its small perimeter.

"Unbelievable!" she said to herself.

It was nice being back for a couple of days, yes, but she had a life, she couldn't be stuck in a school for months!

"What will I tell Ron?!" She smacked her hands on her face.

She finally sat down on the chair in front of her desk and summoned a piece of parchment and a quill.

 _Dear Ron,  
I am afraid I have some bad news. They asked me to stay here at Hogwarts for the entire duration of the Tournament. I sincerely had no idea this was going to happen, and I am so very sorry to leave you for so long. I hope we can arrange to meet somewhere, when we both have some free time. I miss you already.  
Much love,  
Hermione xxx_

Too tired to go to the owlery, Hermione left the letter on her desk. She looked at her bed with longing, thinking about taking a quick nap before emerging from her room again. She heard someone knock at her door. It seemed like the plans she made were not supposed to go through. Harry and Ginny smiled as she opened the door.

"We wanted to say goodbye before heading home." Ginny gave Hermione an encouraging smile to try to cheer her up.

"You will be fine, Hermione. We'll be in touch, and Hogwarts is the best place for a nerd like you!"

"HA! Very funny. But yes, I'll probably be okay. I just wish I knew someone."

Ginny hugged her friend.

"You can always ask Neville to give you Herbology lessons!" Harry laughed at his girlfriend's suggestion, and hugged Hermione, as well.

"I promise I'll write to you as much as I can."

"I know you won't, but I appreciate the thought. Let's go, I'll walk you downstairs."


End file.
